neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars planets (A–B)
Aar A planet in the Outer Rim Territories, controlled by the Hutt clan. It it also the homeworld of the Aar'aa, a race of reptilian sentients. Aargau Aargau is one of the Deep Core Worlds, and is the headquarters of the Bank of Aargau, which is owned by the Confederacy of Independent Systems' ally, the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Aargau is located in the Zug system. In addition to the Bank of Aargau, the planet was home to many other corporations and banks, including the Z-Gomot Ternbuell Guppat Corporation, which manufactured heavy weaponry for the CIS. Aargau was a member of the Galactic Republic, the New Republic, and the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Despite this, when it came to banking and business affairs, Aargau remained politically neutral and often conducted business with both sides of a conflict. Aargonar Aargonar is a dusty, desert planet in the Aargonar system in the Mid Rim. A while after the Battle of Geonosis, it was the site of a significant battle in the Clone Wars involving Ki-Adi-Mundi, Bultar Swan, Anakin Skywalker, and A'Sharad Hett. One of Aargonar's moons served as a base for the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. This base would be destroyed by the Empire in 0 ABY. Aargonar was one of the many planets to be conquered by the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion of the galaxy. Abregado-rae Abregado-rae is a planet in the Abregado system. Its main port and administrative capital is Abregado-rae, and its economy is centered around manufacturing and trade. The planet is temperate, with rolling hills, lakes, and rivers. Rebel groups were known to use the hills for cover. Talon Karrde was also a known supplier and smuggler for these groups. The smuggling community maintains a rather large underground information network on the planet. Recently, a totalitarian government has modernized Abregado-rae but has demanded total obedience from its citizens. The planet is the home to the Gado species.Daniel Wallace and Scott Kolins, The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons (Star Wars) (1998). ISBN 0-345-42068-3Ann Margaret Lewis, The Essential Guide to Alien Species (Star Wars) (2001). ISBN 0-345-44220-2Michael Knight, Star Wars: Empire at War (Prima Official Game Guide) (2006). ISBN 0-7615-5165-4 During the Clone Wars, General Grievous had his ship, the Malevolence, pass through this system, it is where he's tracked by Jedi Master Plo Koon, whose fleet he destroyed. According to Han Solo, Abregado-rae was originally a poverty-stricken planet, but when a new governing council was elected, the capital city was cleaned up. Acherin Acherin was a planet located in the Red Twins system of Wild Space. It serves as one of the settings of the novel The Desperate Mission, the first installment of Jude Watson's The Last of the Jedi series. During the Clone Wars, it was under control of the CIS, and thus was one of the battlefields of the Outer Rim Sieges during the Clone Wars' final years. The Republic Army forces stationed on Acherin during the Sieges were under command of Jedi Master Garen Muln. Like many other Jedi across the galaxy, Master Muln was betrayed by his clone troopers when Order 66 was given, but he managed to survive the betrayal and escaped to Ilum. When the Galactic Empire came to power, the people of Acherin resisted and fought against Imperial forces for several months. Realizing it would be madness to keep fighting against them with so little reinforcements, Acherin's leaders asked for a ceasefire. But the Imperial forces refused and initiated an orbital bombardment of the planet's surface. Only the timely arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ferus Olin saved the lives of the resistance leaders, Toma and Raina Quill. While they fled, the Empire devastated the city of Eluthan and claimed the planet. After the fall of the Empire, Acherin isolated itself and would remain so for several centuries; as of 137 ABY, it was engulfed by the rule of Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire. Acilaris Acilaris is the closest planet to the twin suns Morasil and Termadus of the Cularin system. It could be easily mistaken for a large asteroid but is definitely a planet. Acilaris has enough gravity to maintain an atmosphere, which is composed mainly of hydrogen with traces of sulfur, carbon and boron. Because of the planet's proximity to its suns, the surface temperature is extremely high, which prevents ships from landing on the planet's surface. It is for this reason that no one has set foot on Acilaris. Sensor scans have revealed a variety of rare minerals and even some crystals on the planet. The presence of these minerals on other planets has meant a lack of interest in Acilaris, although it is rumored that one company has a contract with the droids of Uffel to produce some special droids that could withstand the surface temperature. Adari Adari is a planet covered in snow-capped volcanic mountains, located in the Adari system in the Inner Rim. It is the homeworld of the Adarians, a species of bipedal humanoids known for their rigid caste system. All plant life on Adari is dangerous. Adari signed a non-aggression treaty with the Empire during the Galactic Civil War. In exchange for Adarian neutrality, the planet supplied large amounts of raw materials to the Empire. Adega Adega is another name for the planet Ossus in the Adegan system. It was once a Jedi stronghold and a source of Adegan crystals, used in Jedi lightsabers. The planet is located in the Outer Rim, bordering the Cron Drift. Adumar Adumar, located near the edge of Wild Space, is a planet that was settled 10,000 years before the Battle of Yavin by a separatist group that was defeated by the Galactic Republic and banished. They were rediscovered eight years after the Battle of Endor by the New Republic. The world contains a large manufacturing base which was used for the construction of proton torpedoes. General Wedge Antilles, Colonel Tycho Celchu, Major Wes Janson, and Major Derek "Hobbie" Klivian went on a diplomatic mission to Adumar to convince the world's leader to join the New Republic. While there, they discovered that the Empire also sent a group of pilots to secure military ties with Adumar. After a large space battle, the New Republic proved victorious, and Adumar, now under new leadership, chose to join the New Republic. The planet was subsequently bombarded by Imperial forces under Admiral Gilad Pellaeon.Aaron Allston, Starfighters of Adumar, Book 9 of the X-wing series (1999). ISBN 0-553-57418-3Aaron Allston, Betrayal, Book 1 of the Legacy of the Force series (2006). ISBN 0-345-47734-0 Aeten II Aeten II is located in the Outer Rim and plagued by volcanic activity, Aeten II is known for its deposits of rare stygium crystals, which are used in the construction of cloaking devices and could also be used in lightsabers. Because stygium crystals are extremely valuable, a number of unscrupulous prospectors descended upon Aeten II, where they competed for the rare crystals with abandon. As a result, Aeten II became one of the most dangerous planets in the Outer Rim Territories. By the time of the Galactic Empire, Aeten II's cache of crystals had been all but depleted, making the manufacture of new stygium-based cloaking devices a near impossibility. Prospectors looking to retool old mining facilities here have since found other valuable resources to mine. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Aeten II's remaining stygium crystal supply was raided by an Imperial fleet under command of Grand Admiral Martio Batch to make use of them for the Phantom TIE project, and the planet was subsequently destroyed by the superweapon Tarkin. Aeten II appears in the 2006 video game Star Wars: Empire at War. Af'El Af'El is a high-gravity planet in the Outer Rim, and is the homeworld of the Defel. It does not have an ozone layer and orbits the ultraviolet supergiant Ka'Dedus. Because of the lack of ozone, ultraviolet light passes freely to the surface, while other light wavelengths are blocked by the heavy gases in the planet's atmosphere. Thus, all life forms on Af'El can only see in ultraviolet light ranges, and are blind to other wavelengths of light. Af'El is the only known natural source of the metal meleenium, which is used to make durasteel. Agamar Agamar is an agricultural world in the Outer Rim and home to the Agamarians which look like a large lizards, the older male Agamarians are a pale blue whereas the females are yellow. The Agamarian children are Red. The planet was the site of two battles during the Clone Wars, and was also the home of Rebel pilot Keyan Farlander. Agamar was once the thriving center for electrical goods, ships, speeders, and even human slaves. An unknown Jedi did free the Agamarian people from Slavery and it is thought that descendants of this Jedi remain on Agamar, but nobody knows who. Agamar long remained in Imperial hands; however, the planet had joined the New Republic by the time of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. During the war, many refugees passed through Agamar, but the world was later overrun by the Yuuzhan Vong prior to their invasion of Ithor. Aikhibba Aikhibba is the home of the crime lord Spadda the Hutt and a minor stopping point for smugglers on the Gamor Run.Bill Slavicsek, Dark Force Rising Sourcebook (1992). Alba Alba (or Alba-16) is a minor planet, mentioned in Jedi Apprentice book #3. "Alba was a world in the midst of a bloody, chaotic civil war." Also Jadda had a relationship with Spadda the Hutt resulting in Spadda becoming a crime lord of the system. Alderaan Alderaan, seen in Episode III briefly at the end and IV from outer space, was a terrestrial planet considered to be the "Shining Star" of the Core Worlds, renowned for its natural beauty and commitment to galactic peace, as well as being one of the founding planets of the Galactic Republic. It was known for its extensive grasslands and mountain ranges, and for its abundance of flora and fauna, including the nerf, the grazer, and the thranta. Senator Bail Organa, one of the founding members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, hailed from Alderaan. Other noted Alderaanians include Captain Raymus Antillies, General Carlist Rieekan, Captain Jeremoch Colton, and Jedi-turned-Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma. Prior to the founding of the Republic, Alderaan had been the homeworld of the insectoid Killiks, but by the time the first humans settled the planet, the Kiliks had vanished, with only their abandoned nests remaining, though a few Kiliks remained and resurfaced during the Cold War. Alderaan was ruled by a monarchy, with the reigning monarch usually being from one of five different noble houses: Organa, Alde, Panteer, Ulgo, or Thul. During the Cold War between the Republic and the Sith Empire, these five houses eventually came in conflict with each other after the reigning queen died without an heir, leading to a civil war. During the last few years of the Republic and the first decade of the Galactic Empire's existance, the reigning monarch was Bail Organa's wife, Queen Breha Organa. In 0 BBY, Alderaan was completely destroyed by the first Death Star in the first successful test of the battlestation's superlaser, by order of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin because of Leia Organa's refusal to yield the location of the Rebel Alliance's hidden base as well as to make an example of those who spoke out against the Empire. Aleen Aleen is a planet located in the Bright Jewel sector of the Mid Rim. A desert world on the surface, Aleen's upper crust contained a second major environ that contained a series of complex caverns with its own unique atmosphere. Aleen was home to both the Aleena and to the tree-like Kindalo. The Aleena lived on the surface while the Kindalo lived underground. Aleen was one of the many planets ruled by the Infinite Empire at its height. Following the collapse of the Infinite Empire, Aleen remained isolated from galactic affairs. A Jedi Order outpost was active on Aleen for a number of years, and, when the Galactic Empire came to power, they established an observation post on one of Aleen's moons. Jedi Masters Kazdan Paratus and Tsui Choi, as well as famed podracer Ratts Tyerell, all came from Aleen. Aleen is also home to the Aleen Classic, a popular podracing event. Almania "Almania" was a cold and windy planet located in the Almanian system. It had three moons, Pydyr, Auyemesh, and Drewwa. It was also an obscure planet in the far reaches of the Outer Rim whose population was destroyed by droids in whom were implanted explosive devices by the Dark Jedi Brakiss at the behest of Kueller.Kristine Kathryn Rusch, "The New Rebellion" (1996). ISBN 0-553-10093-9 Almas Almas is a terraformed planet in the Cularin system. Its moon Dorumaa is also a terraformed satellite. Almas is the site of an ancient Sith fortress established by Darth Revan. Alpheridies Alpheridies is a planet located in the Expansion Region. It is the adopted homeworld of the Miraluka, who migrated there after their original homeworld was destroyed by Darth Nihilius. The planet's infra-red sun caused them to lose their sight over thousands of generations, encouraging instead their ability to see though the Force. Because of the Miraluka having a natural affinity for the Force, both the Jedi and the Sith have had a strong presence on Alpheridies throughout the world's history. Altyr 5 Altyr 5 is a rocky, cliff-riddled planet in the Altyr system. A fierce battle of the Clone Wars took place on the planet a number of years before a New Republic base was erected. Five years after the defeat of Jerec, Kyle Katarn and Mara Jade were stationed at the base when Imperial Remnant forces attacked. Alzoc III Alzoc III is a frozen planet in the Alzoc system in the Outer Rim. It is a moonless planet that is covered with desolate, frozen plains, and its powerful sun glares harshly off the reflective snow. Wildlife on Alzoc III is almost nonexistent with only snow slugs and the Talz readily visible on the planet's surface. The Talz are the only sentient species on the planet and are native to Alzoc III. They conduct mining operations underground with exports such as the valuable Alzoc Pearl. Talz mining operations have proven to be a profitable source of income. During the Clone Wars, Alzoc III was under the jurisdiction of Jabba the Hutt. The Galactic Empire took over Alzoc III in 18 BBY and enslaved the Talz, employing them as forced laborers to mine the ore found on the planet. Only after the Battle of Endor did the Empire withdraw from the planet. Around 12 ABY, the Empire Reborn (one of the splinter factions of the Empire that formed after the Battle of Endor) established a base on Alzoc III. However, this base would be destroyed by Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors. Ambria Ambria is a desert world in Stenness Node, tainted by a strong dark side influence. Ambria sevrved as a refuge for the Sith after their defeat during the Great Hyperspace War. Herds of staga and flocks of neeks, as well as strange creatures inhabiting Lake Natth, roam the plains of Ambria. Four thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, the great Jedi Master Thon, a Tchuukthai Jedi, lived on Ambria. Darth Bane, the Sith Lord who destroyed the Brotherhood of Darkness, also used Ambria as a place of hiding for some time and trained his apprentice, Darth Zannah, on the world. Ten years later, Zannah would defeat Bane in a lightsaber duel on Ambria to become the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Ampliquen Ampliquen, in Meridian Sector, is one of the few planets in that sector to have an independent civilization. It maintained an uneasy truce with Budpock until Seti Ashgad incited pirates to attack Ampliquen and broke the truce. This was done in order to draw New Republic forces away from Durren and Nam Chorios, as part of Dzym's plans to take over the galaxy.Barbara Hambly, Planet of Twilight (1997). ISBN 0-553-57517-1 Anaxes A Core World, also known as the Defender of the Core, Anaxes has enjoyed naval prestige for millennia. Among Anaxes's plains, mountains, and forests sits a large establishment called the Anaxes Citadel. The citadel is a massive complex of training schools, research labs, intelligence centers, offices, archives, and parade grounds. The people of Anaxes refer to themselves as Anaxsi and carry much pride in their naval history. The terraced hills above the citadel are dotted with estates held by families that may not be Old Anaxsi, but whose names are synonymous with naval service. The people of Anaxes fully support the Imperial Navy and will not tolerate dissent. Anaxes is also the homeworld of Tyber Zann, a crime lord who fought both Empire and Rebellion forces but managed to survive beyond the civil war. His main base of operations was situated on Ryloth until his most trusted friend Urai Fenn, a member of the long forgotten Talortai race (he is the only known Talortion left existence), moved this base to Kamino. The world has been associated with the Azure Imperium, the Galactic Republic, the Galactic Empire, and the New Republic. Ando Located in the Mid Rim, Ando is home to the aquatic Aqualish. Ando is an ocean world orbited by two moons. Ninety-five percent of the surface is covered in water, and what little land remains is complemented by Aqualish sailing ships used as mobile homes. Once the Aqualish discovered space travel, they explored Ando's sister world, though a series of inter-species wars left it decimated and barren. Ando Prime Ando Prime is an icy, mountainous planet that hosts many podraces. It is featured primarily in the video game Star Wars: Episode I Racer. As well, in Attack of the Clones, the planet can be seen briefly on a viewscreen in the nightclub. In the Episode I Racer game, Ando Prime is home to the Beedo's Wild Ride, Howler Gorge, Andobi Mountain Run, and Ando Prime Centrum podraces.LucasArts Entertainment Company, Star Wars: Episode I Racer, a Nintendo 64 and PC game. Andlernaught "Andlernaught" is a planet that lies in Wild Space between Raxus Prime and Kessel. The planet is inhospitable because of large clouds of Terronite gas in the lower atmosphere. It was a base for the separatists because its natural gases would kill any human/ clone soldier almost immediately Anoat Anoat is a planet that lies in the Anoat system. The star system lies between the Hoth and Bespin systems. The Millennium Falcon passed through the relatively deserted system while escaping from the Empire. Toxic waste infected Anoat and the terraformed planet Deyer, forcing the populations to move offworld. In the game Star Wars: Dark Forces, Kyle Katarn is sent to Anoat to investigate a lead in the Dark Trooper project. It appears that it has become home to many Dianogas. Anoth Anoth is the planet where Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo spent their early vulnerable years of childhood. The planet consisted of three separate parts, two of which were close enough to scrape each other and the third which orbited a safe distance away. It was on this third fragment where the children were kept. Ansion Ansion is the planet that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker visited to settle a border dispute just prior to Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (22 BBY). There were rumors that Ansion would withdraw from the Galactic Republic and join the increasing Separatist movement, and the Jedi were sent to deal with this problem. Ansion is covered in grasslands that have a huge variety of wildlife, including the kyren and the suubatar. Two main groups of Ansionians inhabit the planet: the city-dwelling people and their nomadic brethren the Alwari. The small Gwurran are another race encountered who live primitively off the land.Alan Dean Foster, The Approaching Storm (2002). ISBN 0-345-44299-7 Antar Antar is a gas giant which has six moons orbiting it. The fourth moon, Antar 4, is home to the Gotal race. Antazi Antazi is a cold, unpopulated planet located in the outer rim. This planet is hardly ever mentioned. Anteevy Anteevy is a frigid ice world in the Mid Rim. It was first discovered during the Mandalorian Wars and later became a part of Darth Revan's Sith Empire. By the time of the Galactic Empire, Anteevy was home to an Imperial construction facility that produced second-stage Dark Troopers before Kyle Katarn infiltrated the base and destroyed it (as seen in the video game Star Wars: Dark Forces). Forty-five years after the battle of Yavin 4, the New Republic made a Jedi temple on this planet, yet in about fifteen years, the Sith would totally destroy the planet with their bombers and leave the planet a wasteland of complete extinction. Apatros Apatros is a world in the Outer Rim Territories. It is a moon-sized world with a thin atmosphere and only native plant life, and orbited a dim orange star. It was orbited by a small moon. Its single settlement had the same name as the planet, and was a kilometer-square, containing mostly single-story prefabricated buildings. Around 1,002 BBY, it was a Galactic Republic world and was the site of a cortosis mine run by the Outer Rim Oreworks Company, or ORO for short. It was also the home planet of the human Dessel who later became known as Darth Bane.Drew Karpyshyn, Darth Bane: Path of Destruction (2006). ISBN 0-345-47736-7 Aquilaris Aquilaris is a watery planet filled with sunken cities. Only floating city islands are found above sea level, something like Mon Calamari. Podraces here include the Aquilaris Classic, Sunken City and Bumpy's Breakers. Arabanth Arabanth is a Hapan world that holds pride in a series of "thought puzzles", one of which is seen during the Hapan gift ceremony on Coruscant. Aram Aram is a high-gravity, tropical planet that is the homeworld of the Aramandi. It is part of the Aramand Cluster in Brak Sector, and is orbited by a single moon. It should be noted that the name "Aram" could have influence from another Science Fiction Novel; Lord of Light. Arbra Arbra is a small tropical planet located in the Arbran system of the Outer Rim Territories. It served as the primary headquarters of the Alliance to Restore the Republic after the Battle of Hoth. The Rebels called it "Salvation", since they were lucky to have found it. Forests cover most of the planetary surface, growing up the sides of immense mountains and inside the deep valleys. Arbra is inhabited by Hoojibs, who are small, telepathic sentients. They allowed the Rebels to build a base on the planet after Rebel troops helped them defeat the Slivilith, a creature that posed a threat to the Hoojibs. The Rebel base on Arbra was built in a deep cave, which the Hoojibs lived in. The Rebels tapped into a series of crystalline power rods that provided geothermal energy directly from Arbra's core. The co-ordinates of Arbra were only given to the Rebels' most trusted operatives, to ensure that the Empire did not discover the base. When the Empire collapsed after the Battle of Endor, most of the Rebels relocated to Endor, though the Hoojibs remained proud members of both of the Rebel Alliance's succesor states, the Alliance of Free Planets and the New Republic. Arda-2 Arda-2 is a small industrial world, found in the Outer Rim. It is the source of T-6 diodems, which are used in starfighter targeting controls. Arda-3 Arda-3 was a planet near Arda-1 and Arda-2. Argul Argul is a Mid Rim world located along the Corellian Trade Spine. Because of its location, Argul was a central hub of commerce during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Argul was blockaded by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars in an attempt to force them to join the CIS. This resulted in a battle between the Republic and the CIS for control of the planet, where the CIS targeted Argul's major cities. It appeared that the CIS would win the battle, so Supreme Chancellor Palpatine ordered a mass evacuation of all of Argul's cities. Jedi Master Yoda was sent with a task force of Jedi to oversee the evacuations, but the evacuations proved to be too hectic, so he left the planet and returned with reinforcements, which help to turn the tide of the battle in the Republic's favor and allowed Argul to remain under Republic control. Aridus Aridus is a desert planet located in the Flarestar System. Lava pits scorch the surface, causing temperatures to rise in the hundreds by day. The ironized atmosphere also affects the temperature and mechanical devices. The planet is inhabited by the Chubbits, a small lizard-like species. The Chubbits have always been neutral in Galactic affairs, avoiding the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire. However, with many valuable resources under the planet's surface, it could not avoid attention forever. When the Empire discovered the seemingly-endless amount of resources, Imperial mining teams rushed to exploit them. This wreaked havoc on the native Chubbits, who, with the assistance of the Rebel Alliance, forced the Empire to leave. Aridus later joined the New Republic in thanks for assistance against the Empire. Aridius also acts as a galactic prison. Arkania Arkania is a tundra world in the Colonies region. It is covered by diamond pits where miners extract melon-sized gems from the planet's crust. Animal life on the planet includes the Arkanian dragon and the Arkanian jellyfish. Jedi Master Arca Jeth established a Jedi training outpost in the wilderness of Arkania some 4,000 years before the Battle of Yavin. Jedi trained by Jeth on Arkania include future Dark Lord of the Sith Ulic Qel-Droma, Ulic's brother Cay, and Tott Doneeta. Arkania also served as the headquarters of Adascorp, a family-run medical research corporation that, over time, became the dominant power on Arkania. However, a generation after the end of the Great Sith War, the head of Adascorp, Lord Arkoh Adasca, starting conducting illegal experiments on exogarths in an attempt to gain more power. These experiments were stopped by Zayne Carrick, and Adascorp lost most of its prestige. Centuries ago, the scientifically-minded Arkanians began cyber-enhancing the brains of their primitive neighbors, the Yaka. Soon the stocky Yaka were one of the most intelligent and quick-minded species in the galaxy, with a bizarre sense of humor to match. Arkania remained neutral during the Clone Wars; by this time, they had developed a profitable cloning operation of their own (though it wasn't on the same level as Kamino's cloning operations.) After the Republic banned non-military cloning, Arkania distanced itself from the Republic as well. They also remained neutral during the Galactic Civil War. Even after the collapse of the Empire and the formation of the New Republic, Arkania were reluctant to join the New Republic out of fear that their cloning operations would be banned again. Arkania was conquered by the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion of the galaxy. When the Vong were defeated in 29 ABY, Arkania was liberated by the Galactic Alliance. As repayment, Arkania joined the Galactic Alliance. Arkania Prime Arkania Prime is a tropical forest planet plagued by nearly constant lightning flashes, strangely without wind, rain, or thunder occurring with these. It is a planet colonized by humans and many other species. It serves as a trading post to the rest of the galaxy. Many of the crystals used for making lightsabers are found deep underground on Arkania Prime, although the people of the planet do not want to risk going deep underground, in fear of being crushed in rockslides or become lost, never to return to the surface. Arkania Prime has three moons, the first, Vector, a fire pit, the second, Talikas, an icy, fridgid world that boasts no life, and third, Fellus, an unresearched or unexplored forest moon. Fellus has a lopsided orbit around Arkania Prime, and once every twenty years scratches the surface of the planet. The zone where Fellus brushes Arkania Prime is called the Dead Zone, because nothing lives here, including the natives. Arkania Prime is neutral in all political dealings, trusting their native republic to support the people. Artus Prime Artus Prime is the location of an Imperial mine. The crystals mined there, used in conjunction with the well of Force power in the Valley of the Jedi, were able to infuse Imperial soldiers with Force abilities. It was for this reason that the Dark Jedi Desann led the Imperial Remnant to take control of the planet as a part of his Shadowtrooper project. Desann had the miner colonists of Artus Prime used as part of his experimentation at his research outpost on the planet Kejim. There, scientists perfected the shadow armour invented by Admiral Galak Fyyar. Mon Mothma dispatched New Republic mercenaries Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors to Artus Prime to ascertain the fate of the colony. Once they discovered the Imperial occupation, the Republic fleet was called in and the planet re-secured. This represents a turning point in the plot of Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, when Jan Ors is captured and apparently killed by Tavion. Aruza Aruza, inhabited by the Aruzans, is a peaceful world orbited by five moons. The planet was also the home of COMPNOR General Sinick Kritkeen during the period of its subjugation by the Empire. Ator A Core World, Ator is where Cliegg Lars went during his youth. There, he married a woman named Aika, and they had a son, Owen Lars. Aika died a few years later, and Cliegg returned to Tatooine with his son. Axum Axum is a temperate world located in the Axum system. It is more industrialized but less prestigious than its sister planet Anaxes. In the millennia preceding the Old Republic, Axum was the headquarters of the Azure Imperium, an important political institution. Axum is also the name of an African Kingdom around 2000 years ago on Earth, now known as Ethiopia, and is still the name of the capital city. Axxila A planet of the Outer Rim, Axxila has been described as Coruscant, only "inside-out". Imperial Admiral Firmus Piett was from Axxila. The name "Axxila" is a pun on the anatomical term "axilla", or armpit. Ayrondof A small planet in the Outer Rim. Inhabited by the Ayrons, they discovered Ayrondof while on a trip to Axxila, from Naboo. There are only around 1000 inhabitants living on the planet. Azbrian Azbrian is an agricultural world, dotted with farms that raise black-and-white eight-legged beasts. One such farm is owned by Condren Foreck, a potential suitor to Lando Calrissian.Roger MacBride Allen, Ambush at Corellia, Book 1 of The Corellian Trilogy (1995). ISBN 0-553-29803-8 Bakura Bakura is a small, pastoral planet on the outskirts of known space, just outside Moddell Sector. Bakura was the site of the truce between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. Bakura was also the site of the Battle of Bakura against the reptilian Ssi-Ruuk, which used the life essences of their human captives to power their war machines. During the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium attempted to assimilate Bakura through deceit. The timely rebellion by the Ssi-Ruuvi servants the P'w'ecks saved the day, but it was merely a plot by the Vong to defeat the Ssi-Ruuk. Bakura's only native sentient species is the Kurtzen, although its most populous sentient species is human. They are also known for their repulsorlift industry, though the people are quite distrustful of droids. Count Dooku had a secret base on Bakura during the Clone Wars, where he captured Jedi Knight Sora Bulq and turned him to the Dark Side of the Force. In the game Star Wars Rogue Squadron III, Wedge Antilles led a strike force to Bakura that freed Rebel prisoners from the Battle of Hoth. Bakura manufactures some of the Galactic Empire's Star Destroyers. Bakura is prominently featured in the Kathy Tyers novel The Truce at Bakura. It is also a planet Jaden Korr visits in Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy.Kathy Tyers, The Truce at Bakura (1993). ISBN 0-553-09541-2Roger MacBride Allen, Assault at Selonia, Book 2 of The Corellian Trilogy (1995). ISBN 0-553-29805-4Steve Perry, Shadows of the Empire (1996). ISBN 0-553-57413-2 Bal'demnic A planet of stark and rugged beauty, Bal'demnic is located in the Auril sector of the Outer Rim, in the Bak'rofsen system. With its sea-covered surface speckled with small tropical beach islands, it could have been the most desired tourist location in the galaxy. However, a tourist trade can hardly co-exist with a native noisome reptilian species known as the Kon'me. The sentient Kon'me lived in simple thatch beachside dwellings, though the upper classes built glistening bubble-like structures within the ocean-side cliffs. Bal'demnic was largely undisturbed by matters of galactic consequence, until Commerce Guild scouts from the Confederacy of Independent Systems discovered traces of cortosis in the planet's cliffs. Upon reaching Bal'demnic, the CIS delivered an ultimatum to the natives: let mining operations begin, or be destroyed. With little choice, Bal'demnic's leaders reluctantly allowed the Commerce Guild mining operations to set foot on the islands. The beachfront citizens however, were furious and pockets of rebellion emerged When CIS transmissions were intercepted by the Jedi, Mace Windu was concerned—cortosis is a rare ore that is resistant to the blade of a lightsaber. The Jedi Council dispatched a task force including Halagad Ventor, Sha Koon, and several other Jedi, and a backup detachment of clones to investigate and sabotage the CIS operation. When the Jedi arrived on Bal'demnic, the planet was in chaos. The Kon'me had rebelled against the CIS and attacked with powerful weapons smuggled to them by unscrupulous war profiteers. After clones landed, the furious Kon'me were further enraged, and opened fire on all off-worlders. The difficulty of the island terrain forced both the CIS and the Republic to retreat. With the CIS no longer actively harvesting the cortosis, the Republic left an orbital protective fleet to guard against further Separatist incursions on the planet. Balamak Balamak was an agriworld in the Taldot sector which housed a vital HoloNet node, and provided most of the sector's agricultural resources. The Battle of Balamak was fought in 22 BBY, during the Clone Wars, in which the communications jamming system set up there by the Separatists was neutralized by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adar Tallon, and the forces of the Galactic Republic. In 25 ABY the Yuuzhan Vong invaded and occupied the world as they made their way toward Hutt Space Balmorra Balmorra is an industrial world situated in a strategic position between the Colonies and the border of the Core Worlds. It was considered one of the Old Republic's most vital foundry worlds, producing advanced weaponry and battle droids for the Republic. Balmorra was a vital target for the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. They would ultimately be successful in conquering the planet, seizing their military foundries for themselves. Despite this, during the Cold War that followed the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, the Republic secretly backed an underground resistance against the Imperials on Balmorra. Balmorra was one of the planets conquered by the Eternal Empire when the latter invaded the galaxy. Princes Arcann and Thexan, the twin sons of Emperor Valkorion, would establish a Star Fortress around the planet to solidify the Eternal Empire's control of the planet. Prior to the Clone Wars, Balmorra had been a member planet of the Techno Union. When the war began, Balmorra would join the CIS and supplied battle droids for the Techno Union's droid armies. Balmorra was quickly integrated into the Galactic Empire when it was formed, eventually becoming one of the Empire's fortress worlds. They served the Empire by manufacturing weaponry for the Imperial Army, most notably being the primary builders of the AT-ST. Bandomeer Bandomeer is in the first two books of the Jedi Apprentice series by Jude Watson and Dave Wolverton. If a Jedi learner isn't chosen to be a Padawan by the age of 13, they will be excluded from all further training and sent to Bandomeer or other planets like it to work with the AgriCorps and grow crops. There are also several mining guilds on the planet. Offworld Corporation is one of the more corrupt organizations with operations on the world. On Bandomeer, Qui-Gon Jinn's former apprentice, Xanatos, attempts to take revenge on him, but fails. Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent to Bandomeer, but is captured by mine lords. There, he is enslaved to work on mines and meets a friend who helps him escape. Bandomeer has vast traces of valuable ionite, which scrambles electronic fields. As well, Bandomeer has a large ocean which covers about half the planet.Jude Watson, The Rising Force, Book 1 of the Jedi Apprentice series (1999). ISBN 0-590-51922-0Jude Watson, The Dark Rival, Book 2 of the Jedi Apprentice series (1999). ISBN 0-590-51925-5 Barab I Barab I is a planet that was home to the Barabel people, including Jedi Knight Saba Sebatyne and her all-Jedi Wild Knights squadron. During daylight hours, the planet's dim red star gave off such radiation that most living creatures, including the Barabels, were forced to take shelter in underground tunnels or caverns. Only at night was it safe to venture out onto the surface. Barab I was under the rule of the Empire until it was liberated by the New Republic. The planet, along with its inhabitants, was destroyed in the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. The Jedi Knight Saba Sebatyne was responsible for the deaths of what was thought at the time to be the last of the Barabels, an unintentional act. She destroys a Slaveship that was taking the prisoners from Barab I. Baralou Baralou is a planet in the Baralou system, home to the Krikthasi and Multopos races, the Treppok and Grotseth creatures, and inhabited by humans. The planet is mainly ocean, with rocky and tropical islands; much of the food for the Rebel Alliance comes from the planet's algae. Barkhesh Barkhesh is a tropical sparsely populated planet in the Mid Rim, which is home to a Rebel Alliance supply base because of its many resources. In the video game Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, the player, Luke, is required to escort some Rebel cargo craft through the planet's canyons to a rendezvous point, because the Empire has set up a base on the other side of the canyons. Baroonda Baroonda is a tropical world that was home to several podraces. It features wide, sandy beaches, spectacular waterfalls, thick jungles, and numerous volcanoes. Podrace tracks on this world include Baroo Coast, Grabvine Gateway, Fire Mountain Rally and Inferno. Bassadro Bassadro was a planet that was conquered by the CIS early in the Clone Wars. The Republic sent clone troopers, under command of Jedi General Empatojayos Brand, to retake the planet, and succeeded in doing so when the Separatist commander surrendered. Bastion Bastion is the current capital world of the Imperial Remnant, and the sector capital for the far-flung Braxant Sector in the Outer Rim Territories. "Bastion" was originally a codename for the Imperial capital as it was moved repeatedly as the Imperials were forced to retreat again and again during the Galactic Civil War. The original name for the planet now known as Bastion is Sartinaynian, and the Sartinaynian system, which it lies in, was named after it before it was changed. Bastion is a planet with varied climates, much like Earth in reality, and is said to be a fairly pleasant world, one of the few in Imperial space with amenities comparable to Coruscant. It is also, however, a heavily defended position, or "fortress world" as the Empire called such positions in the late stages of the Galactic Civil War. In addition to planetary deflector shield generators, Bastion is the home port of the Braxant Sector Fleet, which contains a number of well-known Star Destroyers. During the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, the Imperial forces defending Bastion were heavily damaged and forced to retreat. In the ensuing chaos, the capital city of Bastion, and the Remnant itself, was burned to the ground by Yuuzhan Vong orbital strikes. Rebuilding efforts are still underway, and the loss of life was great, but when compared to the absolute devastation of worlds such as Myrkr, Bastion was fortunate. Due to Bastion's destruction, the Empire was forced to see that to remain independent from the rest of the Galaxy was foolish. The Empire joined the Galactic Alliance after their victory over the Vong at the Battle of Borosk. Bastion was later turned into the most heavily fortified planet in the galaxy. After the sith (led by Darth Krayt) maneuvered the Imperial Remnant into declaring war on a weakened Galactic Alliance (ending with the Remnant recapturing Coruscant), they tried to take the Imperial throne. But the emperor Roan Fel anticipated this, and after avoiding the sith for seven years, retook Bastion, knowing the sith would not risk a frontal assault on the heavily fortified planet. Belasco Belasco is the homeworld of Senator Uta S'orn, the childhood friend of Jenna Zan Arbor. A wealthy planet with a rigid class system, Belasco was once ruled by a royal family, but now a Leader is elected who then appoints his own Council. The capital city is Senta, where the old royal grounds are also located. Every seven years, a naturally-occurring bacteria invades the planet's water supply from the Great Sea, and the Belascans prepare for this by stockpiling water.Jude Watson, The Dangerous Rescue, Book 13 of the Jedi Apprentice series (2001). ISBN 0-439-13932-5 Belgaroth Belgaroth is a planet in the Core Worlds that is covered in toxic waste dumps, junkyards, and scrap yards. The planet was chosen as a proving ground for Imperial weapons, but the residents didn't care, as it meant money and jobs. When the New Republic took control of the planet, the residents were just as happy with their rule as they were with the Imperials' rule. Belkadan Belkadan is the location of the outpost of ExGal-4. It was located in the Dalonbian Sector in the far Outer Rim. Yomin Carr, a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, spent time on Belkadan studying the galaxy to prepare for the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. The planet was once tropical, but Yomin Carr used a colony of dweebits to alter the planet drastically so that it could be used to grow yorik coral for the Yuuzhan Vong. Bellassa Bellassa is a thriving peaceful world. The capital is Ussa, a pleasant city with seven large tranquil lakes. Obi-Wan Kenobi goes to Bellassa after learning on Tatooine that one former Jedi, Ferus Olin, survived the Great Jedi Purge. Belsavis Belsavis, also known as Plawal, is an ice-covered world located in the Bozhnee sector of the Outer Rim. It has notably served as a prison colony for the Rakatan Infinite Empire as well as the Old Republic, who mostly imprisoned dangerous Sith Lords on the planet during and after the Great Galactic War. Among the Sith prisoners on Belsavis were the Dread Masters, six extremely powerful Sith who were the closest advisors of Sith Emperor Vitiate. A number of Jedi younglings that survived Order 66 - later to be known as the "Children of the Jedi" - went into hiding on Belsavis under the protection of Jedi Master Plett. However, the Empire learned about the survivors anyway and dispatched the superweapon Eye of Palpatine to Belsavis to bombard the planet. Though the Eye would be sabotaged before it reached Belsavis, the Children of the Jedi were forced to flee anyway; some were killed, at least one fell to the dark side, and at least one would suvive and go on to join Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. Belsavis became an ally of the New Republic (but didn't officially become a member) in 12 ABY. That same year, a Dark Jedi named Roganda Ismaren (one of the surviving Children of the Jedi) appeared on Belsavis to try and restore the Galactic Empire after she gained control of the Eye of Palpatine, but this plot was thwarted by Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, and the spirit of Callista Ming. Berchest Berchest is best known for its "City of Glowing Crystal" (Calius saj Leeloo), made from natural formations of red-orange salt deposits along the coast of the Leefari Sea. After the Battle of Endor, Berchest remained under Imperial control and Grand Admiral Thrawn, who threw off Luke Skywalker with false leads that Thrawn was massing his armies of clone troopers there. During his investigation, Skywalker encountered Talon Karrde for the second time. Many glowing crystals are found on this planet, which can be put in a jedi's lightsaber. The most common ones are Sapith, Damind, green, blue, and red. Bespin Bespin, seen in Episode V, is the planet over which Cloud City hovers by means of an antigravity pod. Bespin is a major source of tibanna gas, which is refined for production and transport in Cloud City. It is home to six million individuals, including humans and Ugnaughts.Kevin J. Anderson, Jedi Search, Book 1 of The Jedi Academy Trilogy (1994). ISBN 0-553-29798-8. In Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Starkiller goes to Cloud City in search of Senator Garm Bel Iblis, who was taken to Chop'aa Notimo by the Gungan Kleef, who was thrown out a window and fell to his death. Starkiller then killed Chop'aa and saved Garm. Bestine IV Bestine IV, a planet in the Bestine system of the Inner Rim, Bestine IV is a temperate planet with many rocky islands among its vast oceanic landscape. Weather on Bestine IV is generally known to be mild with occasional hurricanes sweeping across the planet's surface. The planet's population has struggled for years to establish their settlements atop the planet's island spires to create an island paradise. More recently the planet has become increasingly attractive due to Bestine's small but growing ship repair and construction industry, which can be credited to the planet's unique oceanic-based shipyards that are designed primarily to quickly produce frigate-sized vessels. Bestine IV is also home to Jek Porkins and Zev Senesca and home to a large Imperial Base. Bimmiel Bimmiel was originally reported by Imperial scouts as being a temperate world of grassy plains and cool deserts. However, it was later learned that the scouts had come during the planet's closest pass to its sun, and that Bimmiel actually had a highly elliptical orbit which froze the planet when it was at its furthest from the sun. It was also discovered that the alien invaders, the Yuuzhan Vong had established a spy post on Bimmiel some five decades previously. Some centuries before 40 ABY, it is known that the ancient Sith Lord Darth Vectivus lived on Bimmiel. Bimmisaari Bimmisaari, the capital world of Halla Sector, is the homeworld of the Bimm. After long negotiations, Bimmisaari eventually dropped their neutrality and joined the New Republic. Blenjeel Blenjeel is a hazardous, uninhabited planet populated with giant carnivorous sand worms. As a Padawan, Jaden Korr went to Blenjeel to investigate the crash-landing of a merchant ship. Bogden Bogden is an uninhabitable world with several moons, one of which is home to the headquarters of the death-obsessed cult, the Bando Gora (Kohlma - the "moon of the dead"). It is on this moon where Count Dooku (under the name Darth Tyranus) recruited Jango Fett to assassinate Komari Vosa in a test to ensure he was suitable template for the republic army's cloning subject. The entire Bogden system is overrun by criminal fugitives and smugglers. Bogden's moon is, as the name implies, a swampy, boggy, mucky terrained world. It was first featured in the animated-series Star Wars: Droids and also expanded on later in the video game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. Bogg V Bogg V was one of Bogden's moons. In 22 BBY, during the Clone Wars, the Separatist bounty hunter Cad Bane traveled to Bogg V, where he turned over the captive Jedi Ring-Sol Ambase to Asajj Ventress. Bomis Koori IV Bomis Koori IV was a planet in the Wornal sector of the Mid Rim. Controlled by the Separatists during the Clone Wars, it served as the primary staging point for the Corporate Alliance's paramilitary force, the Koorivar Fusiliers. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a fleet of 8 Republic star destroyers were dispatched to Bomis Koori IV to take the planet back. As ARC-170 starfighters bombed the attacking Separatist forces, Kenobi and Skywalker infiltrated Separatist General Oro Dassyne's heavily-fortified command center and deactivated its ray-shields. With its protection gone, the fort was devastated by a massive orbital bombardment, killing General Dassyne in the process. Bonadan Bonadan is a planet that has long been one of the Outer Rim Corporate Sector Authority's most important factory worlds and busiest ports. Bonadan is a parched yellow sphere crisscrossed by rust stripes because of heavy soil erosion. Bonadan industry has thrived at the expense of ecology, because any plant life on the surface that wasn't intentionally destroyed has disappeared due to overmining, pollution, and neglect. A densely populated planet, Bonadan houses many sentient species from all over the galaxy. The world is covered with factories, refineries, docks, and shipbuilding facilities in ten spaceports. Bonadan's diverse economy is considered the most lucrative of any planet in the Corporate Sector. Borleias Borleias is the fourth planet of the Pyria system, and is also known by the Rebel Alliance codename "Blackmoon". Due to its proximity to the Core Worlds, the Alliance took this planet as a step towards the capital world of Coruscant. The Alderaan Biotics facility, which initially grew Alderaanian foodstuffs and which was later used to produce the Krytos virus, was also based on Borleias.Michael A. Stackpole, Rogue Squadron, Book 1 of the X-wing series (1996). ISBN 0-553-56801-9 During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Borleias fell and was used as a staging point for the assault on Coruscant. During the retreat from Coruscant, forces under the command of General Wedge Antilles captured the world for a second time. Bothawui Bothawui is a cosmopolitan planet serving as the homeworld of the Bothan race, as well as being a major hub for information trafficking. The Bothan spy network is widely seen as the best in the galaxy, and much of the information it carries goes through Bothawui at some point. The Imperial name for the planet was Bothawui Proper. Bothawui is in the center of Bothan Space. It was also the center of the Battle of Bothawui, in which the Republic is said to have killed 10 Sith imperials per Republic trooper.Timothy Zahn, Specter of the Past, Book 1 of The Hand of Thrawn Duology (1997). ISBN 0-553-29804-6 Boz Pity Boz Pity is a cemetery world, and was the setting for one of the Outer Rim Sieges near the end of the Clone Wars. The planet has been described as being bleak and grisly. The planet was occupied by the Bozans over 4000 years before the Battle of Yavin. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos moved his clone troops to Boz Pity during the Sieges. Shortly afterwards, the planet was the site of a massive battle between the Jedi and General Grievous. Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered Asajj Ventress barely alive in a bacta tank inside a Separatist medical facility hidden on the planet. Ventress nearly died in the battle, but Kenobi refused to give in to his own dark feelings and allowed her to live—only so she could escape capture and disappear. Jedi Masters Baytes and Adi Gallia met their ends here due to General Grievous' extra arms. Shortly after Adi's defeat, Mace Windu used the force to crash a STAP on top of the General. However Grievous' bodyguards saved him and got him off planet and repaired. "He cost too much to go to waste." -Count Dooku upon seeing the wounded General. Bpfassh Bpfassh is a planet in Sluis Sector. The inhabitants are noted for their extreme suspicion of Jedi—before the Clone Wars, a large group of Bpfasshi Jedi fell to the dark side and rampaged throughout the planet and sector. They would eventually be defeated by a large Jedi Order taskforce which included the respected Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth (not to be confused with the clone Joruus C'Baoth). The last surviving Bpfasshi Dark Jedi commandeered the smuggler kingpin Jorj Car'das' ship and fled to Dagobah, where he was defeated by Yoda. His final resting place became the cave permeated with the dark side where Luke Skywalker had a vision in The Empire Strikes Back.Timothy Zahn, Vision of the Future, Book 2 of The Hand of Thrawn Duology (1998). ISBN 0-553-10035-1 Brachnis Chorios Brachnis Chorios is a cold, greenish-lavender planet on the outer edge of the Chorios Systems, far from the triple stars and deep within Meridian Sector. Although fairly unpopulated, the world's largest moon was designated as a meeting place between Leia Organa Solo and Seti Ashgad just prior to the Death Seed plague outbreak. Brentaal Brentaal is a Core World that sits upon the intersection of the Perlemian Trade Route and the Hydian Way. Because they lie at the intersection of these two major trade routes, its economy centers around trade and business. All of its 65 billion inhabitants live in the narrow valleys across the planet. Brigia Brigia is a planet in the Outer Rim, once home to a Rebel base. The planet was abandoned by the Rebellion when they suspected (correctly) that the Empire was going to attack it. It appears only briefly, during the computer game Star Wars: X-Wing. Budpock Budpock is a New Republic-aligned planet in Meridian Sector. However, the world is also a haven for pirate gangs. Many of these groups were incited by Dzym to attack neighboring Ampliquen, thus breaking the fragile truce between the two worlds. Bunduki Bunduki is located in the Pacanth Reach in the Outer Rim Territory. It is the home of the Followers of Palawa, who developed the martial art of Teras Kasi. Many of the followers fell to the dark side and joined the Minions of Xendor. The planet was conquered by the Epicanthix during the Clone Wars. Byss There were two planets known as Byss in the Star Wars universe. The first Byss appeared in the Dark Horse Comics series Dark Empire as a Deep Core world located very near the center of the galaxy. It was a dark clouded planet, with a nearly inhospitable and turbulent atmosphere. It was also very strong in the dark side of the Force, having been a place where ancient Sith artifacts were stored. Palpatine invited millions of people to the planet, tricking them into thinking it was a paradise worth visiting. Once the people arrived, he enslaved them and tapped into their life energies, making the planet even stronger in the dark side. It later became the reborn Emperor's throne world where a massive city of towers was constructed on the surface. It was surrounded by enormous orbital shipyards where the Super Star Destroyers Eclipse I and II were built along with the rest the Emperor's reborn star fleet. Byss was destroyed when R2-D2 reprogrammed the Eclipse II and sent it colliding into the Galaxy Gun. In the confusion, the Galaxy Gun accidentally launched one of its planet-destroying missiles right into Byss, annihilating the planet. The second Byss is the homeworld of the Abyssin species. An arid planet in the Outer Rim, it orbits in a figure-eight pattern around the Byss/Abyss binary star system.Craig R. Carey et al., Coruscant and the Core Worlds (2003). ISBN 0-7869-2879-4Tom Veitch, Dark Empire II (1995). ISBN 1-56971-119-4 See also *List of Star Wars moons *Planets in science fiction *List of Star Wars systems *List of Star Wars sectors *Star Wars galaxy *List of Star Wars cities References External links *Star Wars Databank locations * *Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia *Obroa-Skai Reference Guide Planets Planets (A-B)